No Reply
by JakDax Luver
Summary: What if Jak did somthing unforgivable to Keira? How would they ever be together again? Rated for language. R&R!


No Reply  
Mina Peirce  
  
Disclaimer – Note to everyone; I DO NOT own any of the characters or songs in this fic. All characters are © Naughty Dog Inc. and the song 'No Reply' is © Kanno Yoko, and Tim Jensen (Cowboy Bebop). So don't give me credit, please. Thank you, and enjoy the fic!  
  
~*~  
  
"Jak! I can't believe you!"  
  
"But Keira... I..."  
  
"Enough! I wont stick around for any more of your lies! We're through!" Keira storms out, leaving Jak with nothing but a cloud of confusion. He stood under the flickering light of Keiras workshop, too stiff, and saddened to say a word.  
  
*~*3 Months Pass*~*  
  
"Damnit..." Jak slammed his fist against the walls of the old Underground hideout, now his home. "She still won't forgive me..." He dropped on his bed, heart torn by two emotions. The pain in his chest seemed to be ripping him apart from reality. A tear escaped the young heroes eye. "I didn't even do anything wrong..."  
  
Short memories of the incident poured into his mind, and Jak shot up from his position. Had he really done such a horrible thing? Just then, his communicator came on. It was Dax.  
  
"Jak! Buddy, where've you been?"  
  
"...Where do you think?" Jak choked. He hadn't noticed the tears streaming down to the floor. His voice had even cracked slightly.  
  
"Hey... uh Jak?" Daxter had a strange tone about him. He knew something was wrong.  
  
"What!?" Jak snapped back.  
  
"Whoa! Geeze! You just don't sound so good... what's up?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"...Nothing?"  
  
"Yeah! And what would you care anyway?" "...'cause you're my buddy Jak!" Daxter paused. His orange fur ruffled slightly. "Listen, I figured out what you did that was so bad. Get over here and I'll tell you!" Daxter hung up with a slam.  
  
Jak slowly hung up his communicator, reviewing the last conversation in his mind. Why did he snap at Dax like that?  
  
Stepping onto the cold metal floor, he began heading out. The air outside was brisk, and the sun could barley peek out from behind the clouds. A dreary day indeed. Jak hopped on his newly bought zoomer, and started off toward the Naughty Ottsel.  
  
Wind blew through his thick blonde hair, his hands burned from the air pressing its self against them.  
  
"I should've worn my gloves..." He thought calmly to himself. It took nearly ten minutes to get there, due to traffic. Ever since he had saved the city, Jak would always drive in the upper zone, as to not hit any guards. He had heard that they had been searching for him for quite some time. The 'Count Veeger' had something against him. Was it his dark powers? ...No matter. He had finally reached the entrance, and Daxter simply stood outside, tapping his foot impatiently.  
  
"What took ya so long?!"  
  
"...Traffic." Jak replied with a sheepish grin. Although it was the truth, Dax probably wouldn't believe him. Daxter raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah... sure. Common in." Daxter motioned his hand toward the entrance, and entered. Jak followed.  
  
"So... you figured out what I did to make Keira so angry?  
  
"Oh yeah. ...You remember that last time you came here right?"  
  
"...Yeah, so?"  
  
"Well, I convinced you to try of my drinks. It was on the house, every last one, and you eventually got so drunk, you probably couldn't see straight..."  
  
"...I think I see where this is going... I got drunk... and that's IT?!" Jaks eyes flared.  
  
"Not exactly..." Daxter muttered.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
Jak and Daxter are sitting at the bar table, both laughing, getting drunker by the minute. It's about ten, and they begin discussing how they would get home. Jak couldn't even focus straight.  
  
Just then, some odd, cloaked woman walks into the bar, asking for Jak. He raises his hand, swaying it around. The woman laughs, and drags him out the door. Daxter's in hysterics for no reason as he leaves.  
  
The next thing Jak knows, he's naked, and in a room he'd never seen before. His head felt heavy, most likely from the massive amount of alcohol the night before. He found his clothes tossed all over the room, and it took him quite some time to find them all.  
  
Sick and confused, he walked out of the building. Where was he? He had entered a section of town he had never even heard of before. He found his zoomer parked in the back, and he was quick to decide when to leave... NOW.  
  
Unluckily for him, Keira happened to see him stumble out the door, heading off. Seeing this infuriated her to no end.  
  
*~*End Flashback*~*  
  
"I... shit. I've gotta go." Jak hastily walked out. Now that he had known fully, the full memories poured into his mind, making him feel worse and worse for what he had done. He just had to contact Keira ASAP.  
  
He busted through the door, reaching for his communicator.  
  
"Keira... Common... Pick up!" His hands gripped the small device tightly. His nerves had gotten hold. Just then, a soft, dreary voice stuttered on. It was Keira. Jak smiled, but only for a short while.  
  
"...Hello?" Keira said, her voice dry from crying.  
  
"Keira?" Jak managed to push out.  
  
"Jak? ...What do you want...? FORGIVNESS?"  
  
"...No. I don't expect you to forgive me for what I've done." He sniffled.  
  
"...Jak?" Keira was surprised to hear this. For all this time, all he asked was forgiveness, for something he didn't know. Had he figured it out?"  
  
"Keira... I know... what I did to you. And it must have been devastating... For such things, all I wanted to say, is that I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you." Jak paused. This was more difficult than he thought it would be. Words hardly even escaped his voice anymore. "...Trust me, if there was anything I could do to make this even remotely better, I would do it."  
  
"...Jak. Right now, the only thing that would make it any better is if you just left me alone. All I want, is you..." She stops; this was beginning to become difficult for her as well. "Out of my life."  
  
Jak wasn't surprised to hear this, and it was the last thing he wanted to do for her. However, he still replied to this.  
  
"As you wish..." His thumb slid over the button to turn the machine off. Tears became waterfalls as he laid down on his bed, gasping for air. The clock had struck midnight before he finally reached the peace known as sleep.  
  
*~*2 Days Later*~*  
  
Jak entered Haven Forest, to seek out Samos. Just a few minutes ago, Samos called for him. Apparently, he had a suggestion to fix the feud that had been going on.  
  
Samos was at his usual spot, right in front of the life tree, meditating, and speaking with the forest as usual.  
  
What took you so long? I had an entire conversation with the trees waiting for you!" Samos blurted out.  
  
"Sorry! It was traffic." Jak said, as he jumped back.  
  
"It's alright... Daxter around?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. The last thing we need are his 'words of wisdom'" Jak laughed at this.  
  
"Yeah, you've got a point." There was a long pause. Jaks right fist clenched together. "So, uh... How's Keira been?"  
  
"Still devastated. However, I think I may have come up with a plan to help ease this out." Samos chuckled to himself at the thought. "You'll have to write her a song telling her just how sorry you are."  
  
"...What?"  
  
"It's as I say. Keiras been a big fan of music for quite some time,  
and if you can come up with a song, I'll convince her to listen to you  
sing it."  
  
"...Alright. I'd do anything to help her."  
  
"Jak my boy, I know you will."  
  
Jak nodded, and began to head back to the city. 'Write a song for her? ...Well, I guess it better than making her live in misery for the rest of her life.' He thought. But, how would he ever come up with the lyrics?  
  
The second he got home, he pulled out a pen and some paper. It would take him forever to write a song. Suddenly, a jumble of words found a form in his mind, and he quickly jot them down.  
  
Like the perfect ending,  
It won't be too long...  
  
Content with what he had put together so far, He continued. The lyrics kept flowing into his mine like a rapid river. The lyrics had finally stopped coming to him, and, being a satisfied artist, he put down his pen, smiled, crawled in his bed, and in time, a dream swept over him.  
  
Jak ran through the city, the metal heads had attacked once again. There was only one name that was being shouted from his lips. It was Keira. He dashed through the city, getting lost at every turn, shooting metal heads, and shouting for the one he loved. All of the sudden, he found her, walking calmly toward him in a white gown, and angel wings glowing behind her. Even with all the chaos wrapping the city, she still stepped toward him, it seemed as though the metal heads had never even noticed her.  
  
Shocked, he walked toward her. Suddenly, his dark form kicked in. He looked at his claws through a dark cloud, bolts of dark eco shot from him. Keira still hadn't noticed. She finally stopped right in front of him, looked up to him, and although he was menacing, she smiled, and kissed him passionately.  
  
Jaks eyes fluttered open from his sleep. What a dream that was... but did it have any meaning? Then he remembered. His song. It still needed a title. He also had to memorize it.  
  
"...This could take a while..." He sighed. The clock hit 7:15 am. And his stomach rumbled. He hadn't eaten for a few days, and now was good.  
  
"Just some toast... then I'll get back to work." He said, stuffing it into his face. All he wanted to do was finish this song, and ease Keira all he could. So, he would make this song the best there ever was.  
  
He worked like a crocadog the entire day, forcing himself to go beyond the limits. And at the end of the day, the music was plastered into his skull, and the song now held a name. "No Reply" is what it was called.  
  
*~*The Next Day*~*  
  
Jak woke up with a shock. His communicator was going off like crazy, and he ended up falling out of bed trying to find it with a blind hand. He finally picked it up, and it was Samos.  
  
"Samos! ...Will she listen? I've gotta know!" He shook the thing over and over, trying to force a reply from it.  
  
"Whoa! Let me answer! I just talked to her and..."  
  
"And what?!"  
  
"...She won't listen. ...I'm sorry Jak; she's still not ready to forgive you." Samos hung up. Hearing this, Jaks heart nearly stopped. Shock had attacked his heart, and he practically gave up life. The words 'She won't listen' repeated endlessly in his mind. He sat on his bed, and buried his face into his hands.  
  
He left later that day to drink away this feeling at Dax's place. That seemed to be the only thing to do anymore.  
  
About 10 minutes after Jak had left, Keira snuck into his house. Even though she had refused to listen to him, she was still curious as to what he had to say. Right in the middle of the desk was the song he had written for her.  
  
"Heh, 'No Reply' is it?" She picked it up and began to read.  
  
No Reply  
  
Like the perfect ending  
  
It wont be too long  
  
Till everything I've ruined has seen me gone  
  
In time, I pray you'll forgive me  
  
Now you know the man I am  
  
Can you forgive me?  
  
I fall  
  
Like the sands of time  
  
Like some broken rhyme  
  
At feet no longer there  
  
If only I could call the rain to melt and wash away the pain you feel  
  
I would  
  
You gave yourself to me and showed me what the truth could be  
  
For that, I say thank you  
  
This was my life  
  
It never made much sense to me  
  
With every lie that I lived  
  
Part of me would fade  
  
Into this empty shadow I've become  
  
And now I feel so numb  
  
I no longer know myself  
  
But I still know you  
  
I call  
  
And there is no reply  
  
Like some phantom cry  
  
On ears too far away  
  
I close my eyes and watch as my life passes by  
  
The only thing I see is you  
  
For all the times you walked the line for me and standing by my side  
  
I say thank you  
  
Here lies my life  
  
It never felt so real to me  
  
You'll always mean so much to me  
  
And there's no reply  
  
And there's no reply  
  
You'll never know how much you meant to me  
  
And there's no reply  
  
And there's no reply  
  
You'll never know how much you mean to me  
  
If only I could call the rain to melt and wash away the pain you feel  
  
I would  
  
You gave yourself to me and showed me what the truth could be  
  
For that, I say thank you  
  
I close my eyes and watch as my life passes by  
  
The only thing I see is you  
  
For all the times you walked the line for me and standing by my side  
  
I say thank you  
  
You in... my life...  
  
...It all meant so much more...  
  
...To Be...  
  
Keira slowly put the paper down, tears flooding her face. So this is what he really felt? He truly did love her.  
  
"Jak..." She cried softly. Just then, the door opened. Jak walked down the stairs.  
  
"Dax picked a fine time to close down..." He said to himself, while looking at the ground. He didn't notice Keira was there with him. He look up, and there was Keira, standing there, and staring at him. Her face was red, and damp. Her eyes red and puffy. "...Keira?" He stuttered out. Without warning, Keira ran towards him burying her face into his chest, softly whispering his name repeatedly.  
  
Jak stroked her, keeping her close, while his heart beat like mad.  
  
"I read your song..." She muttered out. This caught Jaks attention. Then, Keira brought her head up to face his, and she smiled. "And... I forgive you." Jak smiled, and began to hold her closer to him.  
  
"Thank you." Tears of joy ran down his face, as he held her in his warm, powerful embrace. Keira smiled, and began to pull herself away from him. Her eyes seemed to beam under the flickering light. Then, they both leaned over, and shared their long awaited first kiss.  
  
*~*End*~* 


End file.
